Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Power user, alternating between her lasso and a sword & shield style of combat. Biography Daughter of an Amazon and the Greek God Zeus, Diana was trained by the God of War Ares, and armed with magical weapons. One of the most formidable warriors on Earth, Diana fights to protect the innocent. Regime Warrior through and through, Wonder Woman has no problem killing villains, or even heroes who oppose her and Superman. She believes what Superman is doing is right and just. Flashpoint Princess, warrior, conqueror - these three words constitute the very being of Flashpoint Wonder Woman. In her world, her war with Aquaman and the Atlanteans threatens the very Earth itself. Injustice Comic Wonder Woman first appears flying through the sky when Batman calls the entire Justice League to begin looking for Lois Lane, who had been kidnapped by the Joker after murdering Jimmy Olsen. Batman asks Wonder Woman to go back to the docks where Lois had last been seen and find out if anyone had seen the Joker. As Batman and the Flash discover the Scarecrow's body, Wonder Woman contacts them and reveals she has a lead. Using her Lasso of Truth, she has the crook reveal that the Joker and Harley Quinn escaped Metropolis by hijacking a submarine. Superman brings the sub onto dry land before Diana and the rest of the League arrive. Superman seemingly pulled Doomsday into the atmosphere and Green Lantern incapacitates Joker and Harley. Batman quickly searches the sub and when he returns, demands Lois's location. Wonder Woman wants to use her Lasso but Batman tells her not to bother. As Batman understands the truth of the situation, Wonder Woman along with the rest of the League can only stand and watch as Metropolis is suddenly consumed in a nuclear fire. Wonder Woman later approaches Superman in the heart of the destroyed Metropolis as he cradles Lois' body. She calls to him, consoles him as he grieves, and assures him it was the Joker's fault and not his own. Superman asks Wonder Woman to hold Lois after a moment and suddenly flies off, then later murders the Joker by impaling him with his arm. Diana is not seen again until after Superman dethroned the president of Bialya, where she asks Clark if he is planning on addressing the world. She advises him not to until he washed himself clean of ash, shrapnel, blood, and shave. Superman agrees and she tells him she'll call a press conference. As Clark flies away, Diana whispers to herself, "And you will say what I've been waiting to hear since I first met you." Wonder Woman is present as Superman reveals his identity and apologizes for his failure to save Metropolis and that he will no longer tolerate the injuring of innocents and needless death, demanding a ceasefire across the world. Wonder Woman is next seen in the Watchtower, having called several League members to inform them of the kidnapping of Superman's parents. She gives them a speech about how none of them were untouched by the tragedy of Metropolis. She tells them Superman has not been mourning, but fighting, and that this tragedy has inspired him to act. She then states that in response to his actions, his parents were kidnapped. She later tells the heroes that they will be killed if Superman continues to interfere with governments across the world, and that this is a scare tactic to "Keep us in our place." Wonder Woman declares, "I am Princess Diana of Themyscira, and I know my place." She goes on to say she believes in what Superman has started, believing they can change the world for the better, not just save it. Her words rally the heroes and they all agree to help her in locating the Kents kidnapper, Mirror Master. After interrogating several of Flash's Rogues, they locate Mirror Master at a bar called World's End in Keystone City. She and Flash arrive at the bar, and Diana wards off her foe Cheetah by intimidating her and the rest of the villains by the League's numbers. When Mirror Master's escape is thwarted by Raven, Diana uses her Lasso to get the truth from him about the Kents location in Salar de Uyuni, Bolivia and then takes his equipment to give to Superman to free his parents from the mirror dimension. She is there when Superman frees them. Diana is later seen fending off attacks from fighter jets over Jural, and grounding them by cutting off their wings with her sword. She informs Superman of the pilots retreating back to Qurac. She is attacked by tanks but makes short work of them with a headbutt...which seems to amuse and astound the suddenly appeared Ares, God of War, and longtime adversary of Wonder Woman. Ares questions Diana's use of force despite her preachings of peace, which Diana retorts that "Peace must be fought for." Wonder Woman demands to know why Ares has arrived, though he only replies that he wants to "watch her work." Ares goes on to say he has witnessed every war there ever was, but that a war between superhumans and human armies is "something special." Diana makes it clear that she is not at war with Qurac and only wishes to stop their bombardment of Jural, which is largely defenseless. She tells Ares once the attack has stopped, that the conflict will end with "a conversation." Ares questions Diana as to whether she truly believes in Superman's cause, and Diana firmly replies she does. As she says this, she walks into a hail of gunfire and scares off several soldiers, to which Ares mocks her by calling her merciful. He continues to goad Diana, asking her, "Will you take her place? Will you lie in his bed?" Addressing her unspoken attraction to Superman. Diana takes a moment to contemplate Ares words and replies that Lois Lane was an incredible woman. When Ares says this does not answer his question, Wonder Woman tells him she will let him grieve and that he is the greatest man she has ever known, then "I will be whatever he needs me to be." Wonder Woman then retorts with her own mockery towards Ares, accusing him of fearing her and Superman's "union." She further goes on to say that he fears Superman and if he succeeds in his plans, Ares will lose his power and asks him what he will become without conflict: "A god of ponies?" Ares, enraged, attacks Diana, threatening to kill her to prevent her union with Superman, and that killing her will be easy as he is fueled by the conflict around them. The God of War is suddenly knocked off Wonder Woman by an infuriated Superman. Wonder Woman seizes her chance and cuts off Ares hand, and after he threatens her once again, she pins him to the ground by impaling him with her sword. While Superman is understandably shocked by the sudden brutality, Wonder Woman assures him that gods don't die, only fade, and while Ares is not in great pain, he is most certainly feeling this wound. She then leaves with Superman to begin negotiations with Qurac, leaving the wounded God of War behind. Wonder Woman next appears after being contacted by Cyborg and learning of Aquaman's attack on a Japanese fleet. She is annoyed that people still aren't following Superman's ceasefire but Cyborg informs her it is not an attack from another country but from the sea. Wonder Woman approaches Arthur, calling him Majesty, and asks him to stop. Though Arthur refuses to heed her or Superman's ceasefire, he says that the oceans do not answer to the calls of the land. Wonder Woman soothes the situation over with words, but as she approaches Aquaman, she is shot by one of his soldiers. Outraged, Diana strikes Aquaman with enough strength to knock him unconscious, as Green Lantern, Shazam, and Hawkgirl arrive behind her and they move to start a battle with Wonder Woman saying, "I am so sick of words." Wonder Woman gives orders to the Justice League while deflecting blasts from Aquaman's forces when Arthur recovers and drags her under water where they struggle until Shazam intervenes. Wonder Woman continues to battle Arthur's men when they suddenly retreat as a massive wave approaches. Diana orders Green Lantern to move the ships out of the waves path when massive tentacles rise from the waters. Diana watches on in horror, breathing the name of the beast Arthur has summoned: the Kraken. Wonder Woman dives into the sea to save Hawkgirl from the grip of the Kraken when Superman arrives and forces Arthur to call the beast off. Wonder Woman then rises out of the water with the rest of the League, each carrying several sailors Aquaman and his forces had knocked over into the sea. As Superman and Aquaman continue to speak, Wonder Woman suddenly flies over, telling Superman to turn his communicator on. When Superman asks what is happening, Wonder Woman reveals Arthur's armies are rising on ports and harbors all over the world. After Aquaman reminds Superman that much of the surface borders the seas and demands he leave, Superman seems to comply and as Wonder Woman follows him, she yells that he can't back down, though Superman responds that he is not. Instead he orders Diana, Shazam and Green Lantern to follow him. The three then dive down into the deepest parts of the ocean and using their combined power, lift Atlantis from the seas and place it in the Sahara Desert. Later, Wonder Woman approaches Superman as he overlooks the beached city, telling him that Aquaman is ready to speak. But Superman does not want to see him and instead sends Diana, saying, "You're the diplomat. You speak to him." Wonder Woman and Aquaman meet at the shore of Algeria, exchanging banter though Aquaman agrees to have his forces return to the seas. He advises Wonder Woman to steer Superman off his current path, though she refuses too, believing what Superman is doing must be done. Aquaman reminds her that the actions of the League have frightened many people across the world, and that they can't tell people what they can and can't do. Wonder Woman only replies, "Perhaps." Aquaman then gives Diana a message to take back to Superman: If the Man of Steel should decide to seize command over the world, he should seek counsel with Arthur first. He then asks Wonder Woman to tell Clark he is sorry for Lois's death and leaves. Wonder Woman returns to Superman's side in the Sahara, informing him that Arthur will pull his forces back. Superman is pleased, happy to tell Shazam and Green Lantern they can return Atlantis, noting both of them were unnerved by such a drastic action. Diana assures Clark, "Don't worry about what they think. You did the right thing. You did what needed to be done." Superman is not as convinced, and Wonder Woman presses, "I won't let you doubt yourself." When Superman asks if Arthur had anything else to say, she hesitates for a brief moment and replies, "No. Nothing." Later, Wonder Woman alongside Superman and the Flash are breaking up a civilian protest in Australia when they are confronted by a new hero, named Galaxor. Galaxor demands they leave and attacks them, but he is quickly and easily defeated by Wonder Woman and Superman's combined strength. As the people look on in horror at the broken body of Galaxor, Diana violently orders them to disperse and all the civilians flee in terror in the face of her rage. When the Flash suddenly races off, Wonder Woman calls after him, asking him where he is going, with Flash responding to get Galaxor an ambulance and telling her and Superman not to move his body. Wonder Woman next appears in Arkham Asylum alongside Cyborg and Superman with the restrained Two-Face. A doctor accompanying them for returning Two-Face but Wonder Woman interjects, saying they are not there to return Two-Face but remove all super-villain patients, with Diana saying they have "Lost faith" in the asylum. Just as the doctor protests, Batman and Nightwing appear, prepared for battle. Wonder Woman is not fazed, musing that are right where they were told they would be, and places her hand on their newest recruit's shoulders: Robin. Wonder Woman is silent as she watches Robin and Nightwing argue over his sudden shift in allegiance, and she completely ignores Calender Man as he attempts to remind her of an encounter they had last Easter. As Superman and Batman speak, Diana asks Cyborg if he is patched in and Cyborg confirms his control over the Asylum's security. She has him open the crazed killer Victor Zsasz's cell, much to Batman's horror, but the killer vanishes before he has a chance to enjoy his freedom. Wonder Woman next orders Mad Hatter's cell opened and he vanishes as well. Before Cyborg can open Riddler's cell, he is suddenly attacked by a virus uploaded into his system by Batman and collpases. Diana rushes to Cyborg's side, trying in vain to help him while demanding Batman stop. Ultimately Nightwing deactivates the virus and tries to calm everyone down. As Cyborg stands back up, Wonder Woman asks him if he is ok. When Cyborg realizes that Batman uploaded the virus into him during the week they first met, he moves to attack him in a rage, only to be stopped by Green Arrow's sudden appearance. Before anyone else can say anything, Harley Quinn announces her arrival in the Asylum by releasing all the inmates and sicing them on the heroes. To make things worse, the Asylum begins to rumble fiercely and Solomon Grundy is revealed to be freed as well. The monstrous zombie grabs Robin and begins to drag him back under the floor, despite Wonder Woman and the other heroes attacking him. She follows after Superman and Nightwing into the depths of the Asylum. Injustice: Gods Among Us During the battle, she was teleported to Themyscira by Ares. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength, speed and agility *Superior fighting skills *Power of flight *Magic based weaponry *Godlike longevity Intro/Outro INTRO: '''Wonder Woman kneels before Athena and says, "Athena guide me!" Athena gives her the Lasso of Truth, then Wonder Woman swings it around. '''OUTRO: '''Wonder Woman states, "You're no match for an Amazon." Then poses with her two Amazons, ready for battle. Gameplay Character Trait '''Style Change: '''Wonder Woman's character trait is the ability to switch weapons from a Sword and Shield to the Lasso of Truth. *Both weapons enable her to use exclusive special moves depending on which weapon she is using. *While using the Lasso of Truth, Wonder Woman has more combos and an air dash, but takes more damage. *While using the Sword and Shield, Wonder Woman takes less damage, but has less combos and decreased air mobility. Move List Basic Attacks: Lasso Stance: *Quick Kick *Rising Lasso *Amazon's Blast *Amazon's Heel *Air Lasso Slam Sword Stance: *Low Poke *Upward Strike *Warrior's Bash *Sword Slam Combo Attacks: Lasso Stance: *Gods and Mortals *Destiny Calling *Hephaestus Rush *Athena's Wisdom Sword Stance: *Aegis Wrath *Justice Special Attacks: Lasso Stance: *Straight Tiarra- Throws her tiara at her opponent. *Amazonian Uppercut- Delivers a flying uppercut. Meter burn allows her to deliver another hit while in the air. *Air Amazonian Smash *Lasso Grab- Wonder Woman lassos her opponent and pulls them over to deliver an uppercut. *Lasso Spin *Bracelets of Submission *Up Tiara *Air Down Tiara *Air Straight Tiara *Air Demi-Goddess' Might Sword Stance: *Shield Toss *Amalthea Bash *Shield Strike *Up Shield *Air Down Shield Super Move '''Justice Javelin: Wonder Woman lassos the opponent and calls her two Amazons. One Amazon holds the opponent and knees him/her in the back, then the second Amazon breaks a spear across the opponent's face. Finally, Wonder Woman pulls the opponent towards her and slashes him/her with her sword. Ending "Wonder Woman returned home to find her dimension in ruins. Aware of Superman's despotic rule of the parallel dimension, the gods of Olympus vowed to preemptively eliminate the meta-human scourge from their world. Under the direction of Zeus, they hunted down and eliminated nearly all super-powered mortals. All that remained to oppose them was Themyscira. Wonder Woman and her Amazons fought back against the Olympians with unrelenting courage. Despite heavy losses, Wonder Woman's forces ultimately prevailed. They took reign as the New Olympians, ushering in an age of peace and prosperity." Quotes *"Man's aggression can no longer be tempered, only quelled. We're here to save mankind." *"Man's world is incapable of self rule. We will preserve order." *"To Hades with you!" *"Face it, you're done." *"Misguided fool." *"Go home, weakling!" *"I thought you were a warrior." *"You're no warrior." *"I expect better from a woman."-Clash with females only *"You're not up to this!" -Clash with any Character *"For Themyscira!" -Clash with any Character *"I will stop you!" -Clash with any Character *"You fight like a man!" -Clash with any Character *"You can't win, my sister!" -Clash with females only *"Poseidon abandons you!" -Clash with Aquaman *"Not to Amazons." -Clash with Aquaman *"We'll see, War God." -Clash with Ares *"Expected more from you, Ares." -Clash with Ares *"Guard your tongue!" -Clash with Ares *"Not over yet." -Clash with Hawkgirl *"Don't hold back, Kal." -Clash with Superman *"Victory is justice." - (Regime) Clash with Superman *"I don't believe you." - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You embody the worst in mankind!" - Clash with Lex Luthor *"You'll have to go through me first."- Clash with (Insurgency) Lex Luthor *"You dishonored the Amazons." -Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman *"Don't lecture me, imposter." -Clash with Wonder Woman Costumes Default Wonder Woman wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling an eagle with a star. She has a gold belt with a star on it and blue briefs with white stars on the side. She has blue tights and red boots with white stripes on the front that turn into wings at the top. She also wears her silver bracelets of submission on her wrists, her golden tiara with a red star on her forehead, her golden lasso which hangs from her belt when not used, and her sword and shield which stay on her back when not in use. Regime Wonder Woman retains her sword, shield, and lasso. She has a red one-piece leotard held up by a modified brace of gold resembling an eagle. She has a large golden belt that also resembles an eagle. She sports golden Amazonian armor which she wears on her forehead, shoulders, and arms. She also has knee-high greaves with white stripes that go up to her shins. Red Son Her costume from the Red Son comic book (Pre-Order from Gamestop) New 52 Her costume from the New 52 (Special Edition) Flashpoint Her costume from the Flashpoint comic book (Season pass) #600 Her costume from Wonder Woman Issue #600 (DLC) Trivia *Wonder Woman is one of the playable characters in the downloadable DEMO. *Susan Eisenberg previously voiced Wonder Woman in the Justice League ''animated series, ''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, and Justice League: Doom. *The Amazons who assist Wonder Woman resemble Phillipus and Mala. *Wonder Woman was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game,'' Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe''. *Wonder Woman is the only playable character who has five episodes in her chapter. The last fight you're playing as is Batman. *Wonder Woman has the most damaging Super Move of all characters. Gallery Screenshots Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman.jpg|Grundy vs Wonder Woman Wonder Woman vs Superman.jpg|Wonder Woman vs Superman Amazon Warriors.jpg|Wonder Woman and her two Amazons Wonder Woman In Trailer.jpg|Harley Quinn and Wonder Woman Wonder Woman and Batman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman.jpg Superman and Wonder Woman 1.jpg Wonder Woman Injured.jpg IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn.jpg Wonder Woman Red Son Costume.jpg|Red Son's Costume Wonder Woman 1.jpg Wonder Woman 2.jpg Wonder Woman 4.jpg Wonder Woman 3.jpg Wonder Woman and Deathstroke.jpg Wonder Woman Super.jpg Cyborg 24.jpg Grundy and Wonder Woman Alternates.jpg|Alternates for Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy Batmanwonderwoman.jpg Wonder Woman Flashpoint.jpg|Flashpoint Wonder Woman 269943.jpg bb2d5c165066940ed3400ce101809527.jpg|Wonder Woman faces a barrage of missiles injustice-godsamongusatzpg.jpg|Diana mocks Ares darkknightnews.com_1.jpg|Diana comforts a grieving Clark igau02wonderwoman.JPG|Wonder Woman confronts Superman Red Son WW.jpg|Red Son Wonder Woman WonderwomanAS.JPG GLWW.jpg|Green Lantern and Wonder Woman Pt 2512 210 o.jpg WonderWomanAvatarCostume.png|Wonder Woman Avatar costume for Xbox Live WonderWomanRegimeCardIos.png 26 injusticepaxstream03.jpg Ku-xlarge.jpg Regime Superman, Wonder Woman and Yellow Lantern.JPG Ares outro.PNG wonder woamn .png 945395 542824349103518 200237287 n.jpg|Wonder Woman in the Classic Female Skin Pack Gfd zps62fc3488.png Videos Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Power Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Amazons Category:Regime Member Category:Justice Society Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters